bustyresourcesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lexicon
Below is a list of acronyms, terms and their meanings, used in bra-fitting communities. Acronyms *'ABTF' - A Bra That Fits *'BBB' - big bust/bra brands *'BBP' - Big Boob Problems, also Bra Band Project *'BH' - German shorthand for "büstenhalter", means "bra " *'BHs' - plural of "büstenhalter", means "bras" *'BTT' - break the tape; Measurement used in calculating starting-point bra sizes *'CK' - shorthand for Curvy Kate *'EM' - shorthand for Ewa Michalak *'FOB' - full on bottom ; breasts where the tissue is located mainly on the bottom half *'FOT' - full on top ; breasts where the tissue is located mainly on the top half *'NSFW' – not safe for work; post contains content considered unsuitable for a work environment. Examples are pictures of bare breasts or someone in a bra *'OB' – overbust *'PLN' – Polish Złoty New, the currency of Poland *'SBP' – Small Boob Problems *'SFW' – safe for work; the post doesn't contain images that may be considered unsuitable for a work environment *'TTS' – true to size *'UB' – underbust *'VAT' – value added tax, a tax added to the sale of goods Terms *'blue shape' - refers to the color given to the relaxed and natural shape a bra cut gives; coined by bra blogger Bras I Hate & Love[http://brasihate.blogspot.com/2012/01/what-exactly-is-good-shape.html Bras I Hate & Love: What Exactly is a "Good" Shape?] *'bra matrix' - the small selection of bra sizes most companies and retailers sell, typically means bras in bands 32-42 and cups AA-DD *'bravangelizing' - portmanteau of "bra" and "evangelizing"; Refers to 'converting' others into using a correct bra-sizing method *'center pull' - the way bra straps pull when attached towards the center of the cup *'circuit' - Polish-to-English translation of "obwód", means the bra band *'cradle' - they way a clasped bra looks like when the cups aren't graded properly in larger cup sizes[http://stanikomania.blox.pl/2010/04/Trojkatne-kobiety-czyli-rzecz-o-biustonoszach.html Stanikomania: Trójkątne kobiety, czyli rzecz o biustonoszach, które na nikogo nie pasują][http://www.venusianglow.com/2011/02/why-do-g-bra-cups-push-breasts-apart.html Venusian Glow: Why do G+ bra cups push the breasts apart ?!?] *'Deco' - a popular bra style from Freya *'fit check '- a request for input on how a user's bra fits, accompanied by pictures of the user in the bra or bras *'grade/grading' - taking a bra pattern and creating a new one for each bra size; i.e. not just taking the pattern of a 28DD and scaling it up for a 28JJ, or taking the pattern for a 34DD cup and putting it on a 28FF *'green shape' - refers to the color given to the front-and-center shape a bra cut gives; coined by bra blogger Bras I Hate & Love[http://brasihate.blogspot.com/2012/01/what-exactly-is-good-shape.html Bras I Hate & Love: What Exactly is a "Good" Shape?] *'migration' - tissue migration *'projected' – breasts that stick out from the body, usually short or narrow *'purple shape' - refers to the color given to the rounded shape a bra cut gives; coined by bra blogger Bras I Hate & Love[http://brasihate.blogspot.com/2012/01/what-exactly-is-good-shape.html Bras I Hate & Love: What Exactly is a "Good" Shape?] *'Rack' - Nordstrom Rack *'scoop/scooping' - refers to scoop and swoop *'shallow' - breasts that are close to the body, usually tall or wide *'side pull' - the way bra straps pull when attached to the sides of a cup *'sister size' - bras that have the same cup volume, but are on different band sizes *'swoop/swooping' - refers to scoop and swoop *'tack' - when the center gore of a bra sits flat on your sternum *'unicorn' – someone who fits into a size in the bra matrix, typically 32-42 AA-DD References Category:Bras Category:Project Category:How-to